


Reach out and touch faith

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Dead bodys, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Hospital, OMC - Freeform, Other, Porn With Plot, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Reach out and touch faith

哈罗德打开监控，给自己斟上双份波本。  
他本以为沃德会向他要求更实际一点的东西。  
自由？  
他笑了。这么多年，沃德还不明白吗。没有哈罗德的地方就没有自由。  
一次又一次，沃德湿淋淋的回到他门前，一言不发。他一次又一次的张开双臂接纳他，像俩人间心照不宣的秘密仪式。  
沃德总是会回来的，有时花的时间长一些，有时短一些。  
而有时单凭沃德一己之力，很难意识到这点。  
哈罗德的存在 就是为了保证他能时刻做出最理智的选择。  
是时候收紧牵绳了。

 

“我什么都不会说的。我了解这儿。我不会透露一个字好让你记录下来作为我精神失常或者其他什么的证据。”  
“沃德，和我谈谈。我才能保证你得到需要的帮助。”  
“别想了。我对七十二小时这破烂规章了如指掌。你就看着吧。”  
沃德看了看手表，狠狠靠向椅背。“我发誓。一旦我走出这个地方。我会毁了你，毁了这个医院。就像它不曾存在过。”  
保罗医生感兴趣的停下笔，语气寒冷如冰。  
“哦？那我们最好保证你永远不能离开不是吗？”医生说着站了起来，拾起桌边的台灯砸向窗外。  
门外的护工闻声鱼涌而入。  
还未等他意识到发生了什么，针头就扎进了沃德上臂，医生站在一旁惋惜地摇头。  
他狂暴的挣扎，被几个人腾空架起。四肢抽搐着踢动，直到药效慢慢放松他的肌肉，吞没他的意识。

 

这不是正式的转交程序。沃德胃里不安的翻腾，被推进一个黑暗狭小的房间。  
“你不该威胁他的。”  
后背的人抄起棍子结结实实打上沃德的膝盖窝，他失去平衡跪倒在地，关节与地砖接触发出不详的脆响。  
“站起来。小公主。你就这么点能耐？”  
沃德靠墙支起身子，绝望的大吼。摸黑朝着声音的方向出拳，软软的打入空气。  
一人从后背制住他，把双手锁在胸口，湿热的呼吸喷在颈侧，“你挣扎的还不够猛烈甜心，我几乎都以为是你想要这个了。”四周响起粗言秽语附和。“耶。满足他。让他跪下。”

男人抓着他狠狠撞上墙壁，后腰顶上滚烫的老二。  
沃德猛地向后撞去，直到背后的热度消失。有人捂着鼻子闷声叫骂。“该死的，这欠干的婊子。抓住他。”无数只手伸向他，越是挣扎那些蛇一样的手缠的越紧，把他向下，向下拖入泥潭。  
沃德双膝着地，揪着头发被迫扬起下巴，拳头像雨点砸在脸上。  
一把小刀架上脖颈。“稳住他。”男人急切的解开裤扣，释放出老二弹在沃德的脸上，肥厚的柱体摩擦下唇。  
“张嘴，要是敢用牙齿，我他妈的撕了你的喉咙。说到做到。聪明点。”他压下胃里的恶心，张嘴让它长驱直入，直到鼻子埋进男人浓密的耻毛，瞬间被浓密的气味包围。他咳嗽着小口的吸气，强压下吞咽反射，几乎溺死在自己源源不断涌出的鼻血里。  
一根拇指贴着老二插进他嘴里，“妈的天生一张吸吊的小嘴。这么下流。”男人呻吟叫骂。  
口水止不住顺着几乎撕裂的嘴角向下淌。 一人急切的扳过他的头，逼他整个吞下。胯部划着圈狠狠碾压他的脸。“不行我做不到。” 沃德声音含混，哭着摇头。  
太大了。“不要！”他疯狂拍打身边无论是谁的大腿，几乎窒息，肺部一片火辣，指甲陷入无名的肌肤。  
“见鬼！这野猫会抓人。”声音的主人反手就是一巴掌，扇的他眼冒金星，几乎都忘了自己为什么会跪在这儿？ 嘴里叼着陌生的老二。  
哈罗德。  
当然了。一个声音在他脑中的角落响起。如果他做个好儿子，乖乖听话呆在哈罗德身边，事情也不会如此难堪。父亲不会允许这个发生的。  
“父亲。”他哽咽了。祈求的看向监控镜头。

“是时候了。”  
哈罗德坐在显示器前放下酒杯。平复了一下胯下的勃起，示意门口的保镖。  
“我的儿子需要我。”

 

男人惊叫着猝不及防的射了出来，“天啊，他可真擅长这个是吧。”  
沃德舌头紧紧压住喉咙生怕一滴污秽顺着食道流下去，成为身体永远的一部分。  
“咽下去，一滴不剩你个贱人。喜欢吗，喜欢这个味道吗。”他呜呜的摆头，徒劳回避着卡着下颚的手，胃酸涌上喉咙，脸色煞白吐在眼前的皮鞋上，连着昨天的晚饭。  
“对不起，对不，” 棍子桶上沃德腰侧，他倒在自己的秽物中，捂着腰的翻滚，脸皱成一团。  
沃德勉强撑起打滑的手肘，挣扎借着月光向门口爬去。衣服破损勉强挂在肩头。  
他离自由那么近了，只有一尺之隔 就能逃出升天。那么近。他被一脚踢翻，粗糙的鞋尖碾着乳头。声音大笑起来。  
“你见鬼的想去哪？这边还有几个伙计排着队呢。”

“请。”他啜泣道，“让我走。你想要什么我都会给你，钱吗？我有的是钱。你知道我是谁吗？让我走，我会忘掉这个就当作没发生。”  
“哦我知道你，米查姆的婊子。把我们呼来唤去，没用时就丢在一边。以为两个臭钱就能让我们弯腰吗”  
“你不会忘掉的。我保证会狠狠操到你余生都合不拢这屁眼，每当坐下都能想起我的大鸟。” 嗤笑着，一只手拉下他的运动裤，拇指隔着内裤摩擦蹭着入口。“耶。瞧瞧这个。”周围低语。两手握着沃德的胯骨把他提起来，摆弄成更方便的姿势，内裤拨开一边，啐在他的入口，草草伸进两个指头润滑过就操了进来。 沃德被剧痛钉在地板上动弹不得，老二像木桩打进身体里不留一丝缝隙，每次抽插都牵扯到他脆弱的内壁。  
房间充斥着暧昧的低吟，囊袋拍打皮肤的淫霏的水声，两个人先后释放在沃德脸上，浓稠的体液糊在睫毛上几乎睁不开眼。  
这一切只是个梦，他唯一需要的只是醒来就好了。我在做梦。只是做梦，他绝望的闭眼默念，几乎像是祈祷。  
上帝啊让我醒来。带我走，离开这。我承认不是个虔诚的人，我此生从来没为任何人祈祷，我愿意从现在开始，我是您最虔诚的罪人。求您。让我醒来。“

一声巨响，门锁的半边被轰出缺口。木屑飞溅，隔着烟雾只能看见一个身着正装提着霰弹枪的身影。  
他私人的救赎。带着满身的尘土与火药味，只为他而来。  
“父亲！” 沃德声音破碎。  
黑洞洞的枪口直指男人的眉心，那人如同脱线的木偶倒下，老二卡在他的屁眼里。  
“没人能动属于我的东西。没人。”  
沃德保持跪姿，热切的仰视父亲血洗桦木。一接一个，解决所有胆敢染指他的造物的杂种。脑浆溅到满墙都是，血液温热冲刷他的裸背，涤净他的罪孽。如同旧神的祭品。

沃德胡乱把头发向后抹了抹。  
他知道自己看上去一定很糟，全身覆盖着眼泪精液血浆之类的。他看了看哈罗德的手，踌躇拉住父亲的衣角。  
“对不起我曾离开。”  
哈罗德俯下身，慈爱的握住了他湿滑的下巴，看进沃德双眼。“我相信你已经学到了足够的教训。现在把衣服脱掉。”  
沃德本能的执行命令。毫无二话摆脱了那些残破的布料，他浑身赤裸。宛如初生羔羊，被紧紧裹在父亲的风衣里，波本和ck熟悉的香味萦绕鼻尖，驱散了梦魇。  
哈罗德打着火机，丢在如山的尸体上。  
他感到无比安全。昏昏欲睡。身后的地狱燃起熊熊大火，警笛大作。沃德甚至没回头看一眼。  
只是个噩梦。明天又是新的一天了。


End file.
